Sara's Choice
by Trixxia
Summary: Sara is 15, a new girl fresh from having Vanessa, her 1 year old baby. She meets Liam, then Frank. Facing a tough decision, who will she choose? Heavy kissing involved. FrankxOC and LiamxOC. Plz Review, It's my First Story! : Trixxia
1. Angry

**My Very First Story! :) Plz like and review...PS: If ur gonna put bad comments, why read?**

* * *

I looked at the crumbling house in front of me. Elm Tree House. Well, actually it was now Em Tee Hose thanks to the stupid brutes throwing stones around.

'And _why_ can't Vanessa stay with me?' I asked Mike for the 14th time.

'You're not old enough; plus Vanessa is 1; plus you're only 15. 1 + 15 = 16, which is the same age you'll be able to leave.' he answered me calmly. God, I _hated_ that know-it-all tone in his voice. It made me look like a stupid 8 year old. I wanted to kick his butt. Gritting my teeth, I thought of Vanessa. Innocent, sweet Vanessa...

'_V!' I cried in my Cockney accent with tears of rage and sorrow stinging my eyes. She wailed in the arms of a care worker named Sara. Same as me. Only she didn't have my red hair. And a daughter. _

'_Look, she's crying! That proves it! She don't like being held by you! Give her to me, _PLEASE_!' I shouted in frustration at Sara the social worker. No luck. They took me away still screaming. But don't worry, Vanessa. I'll get you soon. Soon..._

Getting out of the car, I marched into the house. Stupid happy atmosphere... Peering into the living room, I saw a boy conversing with an ugly blue haired girl. Mandy O'Connell. She liked to call herself Electra. Dream on. That boy was a hunk. What _was_ he doing with an idiotic clod like Mumbly Mandy?

'There's a new girl,' I managed to make out from his lips. Those red, full lips. Tearing my eyes away, I tried to focus on his words. '...bad girl attitude.' If they wanted bad, I would give them bad.

'Idiots,' I muttered a _very_ rude word under my breath.

'...cough...' I heard a small boy do that behind me. I turned around slowly and saw a band of kids looking at me. And they were angry.

Oops...


	2. Happy

**Second Chapter! Okay, in this Sara actually starts having romance! Plz R&R :)**

* * *

Rushing upstairs, I tried not to let the tears fall. I'm a sensitive person. I hate it when I cry though, it makes me look weak.

"Liam, that girl was stoo-pid." I heard a girl say.

"Yeah, but whaddya gonna do?" I heard the soft crooning voice again. So his name was Liam. The sweet Liam.

"So...newbie," he yelled softly at me, coming into my room. Notice I said _at_ me, not to me. Not so sweet now.

"I have a name. And secondly, get out of my room," I shot him a steely glare, while throwing a cushion at him.

"Oi, cheeky! Feisty. I like." he drawled in that lovely Liverpudian accent.

"I am _not_ an object, FYI." I slapped him playfully. He caught hold of my hand and kissed it.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped.

"Dunno. I must have mistaken your hand for a biscuit. You girls like that, right?" he asked.

"This girl only likes it if you mean it." I snatched my hand away.

"I'll show you, I mean it," he told me.

"How-?" I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me.

And I was happy!

* * *

**From now on the names of the chapters are going to be feelings. This one is'Happy' and the one before is 'Angry' :)**


	3. Shit! Love hurts!

**Yay, 3rd Chap! Dropping the feelings thing, it sucks. My sis didn't go to France like I'd hoped so I'm writing this on my laptop. :( Shit. Laterz :) **

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed as it finally sunk in. Liam and I had just _done_ IT! Dear Lord. And we spent the whole night...in _bed_? Oh no!

"Liam? Liam! Liam, wake up!" I repeatedly poked him till he awoke.

"Yeah, wassup, Sara? Darling..." he mumbled before rubbing his eyes and waking up.

"Liam...we just had sex. In my bed. _Without protection_!" I yelled at him. Didn't he get it?

"So what? It's not like it meant anything. It's just sex." Liam grinned at me. Ha ha. Not this time, sweetie.

"What do you mean, it didn't mean anything. Making love is a magical journey from virginity to actual-." I started but Liam butted in.

"Yeah, yeah, save me the magical love crap. You're a slut with a daughter and an OK lay, I had nothing better to do, we were bored and it came to that. It meant absolutely _nothing_. Oh and by the way." he spat out spitefully. "Worried about me seeing that rack? I already caught an eyeful last night." So it meant nothing. Yeah, sure.

"Okay. Okay! You know what? I don't care! I trusted you, Liam, but now the truth has been revealed. So you know what? Live your life. Go on. I was this close to trusting you, but every time I trust you, you bloody well throw it back in my face. Go to hell." I yelled at him, running out of my room.

I swear to God, you can't trust _anyone_.

* * *

**I'm staying on the internet for AGES! Mum and Dad are at a PRC (Pastor's Refresher Course, yeah we're christians now fuck off) so yeah!**


End file.
